Percabeth BabiesMark of Athena
by Keep Calm Im A Starship Ranger
Summary: When Percy Jackson was taken by Hera, Annabeth was pregnant. The triplets, anything but normal, being three-quarters god, join the half-bloods on their quest. "Seven half-bloods must answer the call." They aren't half-bloods are they? The triplets grow faster than anyone else that's normal. At almost six months, they already looked like five-year-olds. Please read & review! :
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. I have short chapters, but I plan on making the story pretty long. Margaret-yes you. You better not be reading this. Leave. Now. Or I will come to the lunch table and throw crackers at you. MWAH HA HA! So yeah, if you're reading this, you promised not to. Also, there is spoilers for the Percy Jackson series and Heroes of Olympus stories, and you have only read half of the first book, so don't read this. Okay. **

**Other people, please review! :)**

**Sadly, I do not own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus. :(**

**So yeah. I should get the next chapter up soon, I take all criticism, and I love to have ideas from people for the story. I always enjoy a new perspective. Thanks!**

**PROLOGUE**

**Annabeth**

I had been craving cinnamon toast crunch since I woke up very early this morning, so I convinced Argus to take me out of camp and go for a CVS run. I wasn't going to just get the cereal, but a lot of things they just didn't have at camp.

My pregnancy had been realized when I was two months pregnant. For some reason, I had already begun to show. In my fifth month, I looked as if I was about to pop. Chiron had said the babies were different from most. Yeah I said babies. Triplets. Chiron had told me that they could end up being GODS. Or half-bloods. Or three-quarter gods. The possibilities were strange. The father, Percy, had gone missing four months ago.

A couple in their twenties, probably engaged judging by the ring, stare at me. I glared, annoyed with everyone's stares when I went into public. I was a sixteen year old girl with a massive bulging pregnant belly. When I find Percy, I'm going to give him a long lecture.

I quickly paid and ran back out to the car, seeing customers eyeing me from the parking lot. I climbed into the passenger seat and buckled my seatbelt.

Argus instantly started driving back. I closed my eyes and leaned completely back. I was tired and sad. I wanted the babies to have their father. I needed to find Percy. If he was alive. NO! I thought. Don't think like that. He has to be alive. Right?

••••••••••••••••••••••••••

When I got back to camp I let my belly hold up my bowl, while I paced the pavilion. I couldn't sit. I just felt so UNCOMFORTABLE. Chiron eyed me nervously. This pregnancy was anything but normal-and for all he knew, I could go into labor right there. Some new campers looked at me funny, but I saw some normal campers talk to them, and they looked away. The bowl, balanced on the top of my stomach suddenly crashed to the ground.

Ten hours later, I held Alexandria Thalia Jackson-Chase, Charles Perseus Jackson-Chase, and Lucas Frederick Jackson-Chase. My babies. I could only hope they could meet their daddy.

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Annabeth**

Leo blasted the music throughout the ship, Jason and Piper yelling at him-though laughing. I sat back in the hammock, doing some light reading about Architecture and Engineering. Lexi, my only daughter, who was just like Percy, came running up to me. Her two brothers, Charlie and Luke came on to the deck from the cabin after her. They grew a lot faster than normal humans-or half-bloods. They were three-quarters god. At this time they were about five years old. Luke had my blonde hair and Athena's grey eyes. Charlie had misty green eyes and blonde hair.

"Momma!" Called Lexi. Her pigtails bounced up and down with her as she pointed to the front of the ship. "Go up front!"

I marked my page and got up. I let my children drag me to the front. I noticed they hadn't grown much this month. Chiron said that meant they were gaining control over their powers, and could project themselves as more normal.

Jason, Piper, and Leo all stared over the front of the boat. I traced their gaze to the camp. Roman Camp Jupiter. I gulped and looked down at my children, who were trembling with excitement. They were going to meet their Dad for the first time. Not long before Percy disappeared, I'd found out I was pregnant.

We had agreed on getting engaged after they were born. Well, it didn't really turn out that way because Hera erased Percy's memories and plopped him into Camp Jupiter. I searched the growing crowd of Romans at the edge of the camp. There was so many. Along with families-children and old people-who seemed as if they were half-bloods. I've never met one that had lived so long...

I crouched down in front of the triplets. They wore small little kid shorts that were adorable and tiny Camp Half-Blood t-shirts that had been projects at the Arts and Crafts center. Each of them even had their own set of beads. They only had one bead though, seeming they weren't even a year old yet.

"Ready? You have to be on your best behavior." I ordered. They nodded, knowing better than to not follow my directions. Jason stood at the very front of the boat, in clear view of everyone. I looked for Percy frantically, but everything just seemed like a big blob of purple. I grabbed Charlie's hand, who took Luke's, who took Lexi's. I prayed to the gods Percy was okay, knowing my children were doing the same, and then we released hands.

Piper grinned at me. "You are an awesome mom." She said.

I smiled. I took a shaky breath as the boat lowered down, then landed to a stop. Jason walked towards the ramp, jogging down towards the Romans. A girl with purple robes ran up and hugged him. I saw Piper cringe a bit, but she relaxed quickly after.

Jason and the girl talked for a few seconds. He turned and waved for us to come. Piper and Leo went ahead of us. I went behind the triplets, corralling them forward. Everyone was staring at us. It wasn't until Leo ran back to the ship for something and Piper went to join Jason I realized they were staring at me.

Then I saw the sea green eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi sorry this chapter is short. Anyway, please review! I love ideas about how to write, what to write and all that! Sadly;**

**I DO NOT OWN THE PERCY JACKSON OR HEROES OF OLYMPUS SERIES.**

CHAPTER TWO

ANNABETH

I locked eyes with him and my grin matched his. I started to break out into a run, as did he. We slammed into each other in a bear hug. I didn't want to let go. Ever. "Don't you ever leave me like that again." I whispered in his ear. He just grinned at me.

"Momma?" Asked Luke. Percy's eyes widened and he looked at the three five/one year olds.

"Are those-" He started. I nodded. I bent down and reached for the triplet's hands. Charlie grabbed it first.

"Charlie, meet your daddy." Percy picked him up and planted a kiss on his head. "Luke and Lexi, go get him." The two of them charged at their dad, with him still holding Charlie. I don't know how, but Percy managed to scoop up all three of them. He sat down and put them on his lap cross-legged. I sat next to him, my head on his shoulder.

That's when we realized there was still two hundred Romans watching us. The girl Jason was hugging walked over to us. "I'm Reyna. You must be Annabeth." I shook her hand, glancing at Percy, who just grinned at the kids.

"Nice to meet you." I said. She nodded.

"This is Charlie, Luke, and Lexi." I said pointing to each of them. She smiled and then faced the many teenagers...at least I think they were all teenagers.

"Romans! Jason has brought friends. He promises, along with Praetor Percy Jackson-" Reyna was interrupted.

"Wait he's Praetor?" Snapped Jason.

"Unfortunately." Said Octavian.

"What's a Praetor?" Asked Lexi.

"Why are you wearing a dress daddy?" Asked Charlie.

"It's a toga not a dress. Praetor is like a leader. I don't mind if Jason takes the title back." Said Percy. Luke crawled out of Percy's crowded arms and into mine. I stood up, holding him on my hip.

"Very well." Said Reyna tightly. She eyed Piper, who was holding Jason's hand. "Jason-shall you be returning as Praetor?"

He looked up suddenly, excited. "Yes I'd love to." He said.

••PERCY••

When I saw Annabeth and my kids I felt so happy. The only girl, my princess, had dark hair and green eyes just like me. Charlie had a mixture of Annabeth's and my eyes. The three of them were beautiful children. I sat on a couch, with the three of them curled up against me taking a nap. I had freake out a bit, seeing my six month olds physically around the age of five. But they were just so damn cute I forgot about it.

Hazel, who sat on the couch across from me next to Frank, staring as I tucked Lexi's hair behind her ear.

"You never told us you had kids." Hazel said. She had her hair in a ponytail, sat criss cross, and held Frank's hand.

"Yeah I was taken before they were born."

Their confused faces made me laugh. "They are more than half bloods but less than gods. Annabeth said her pregnancy was the wierdest thing she'd ever experienced. They grew fast, but she said their growing is starting to be more normal since they are handling their powers better." I never took my eyes off them as I said that.

"Well, they're adorable." Said Hazel. I grinned and nodded.

"Well we better go." Said Frank. "Can't let Octavian start any fights tomorrow. Gotta have our strength." I waved to them as they walked off to bed. I stared at my kids. They looked as if they could be gods. They were beautiful children-could easily beat out any pageant child- beat? actually...CRUSH!

Lexi stirred, then her green eyes peered up at me. "Daddy?"

"Yeah?" I asked, stroking her hair.

"Why did you leave?"

"I didn't chose to. I would never leave you or your brothers on purpose. Ever." I promised.

She smiled. I don't mean to be rude- and I know I could never say this aloud, but this girl-MY child-was easily two times as beautiful as Calypso, who had beat out Aphrodite in my opinion.

She snuggled back up against me and fell back asleep. It wasn't long before I did too.


End file.
